


Tyrant

by Eonneo



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Control, F/M, Large Cock, Large Insertion, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonneo/pseuds/Eonneo
Summary: Does the tyrant run on instinct, or something more?





	Tyrant

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, y'all. I've been very busy with life and work and college and everything. BUT, with the new Resident Evil 2 remake out, I have decided I'm in love with Mr. X. He just sets off all those alarms in my head that leave me with my need to be abused and taken advantage of, if you get me.  
> So here it is. A short one shot involving Mr. X doing exactly that, because I've not gotten to write anything like this in a while. It moves a bit quicker than I normally write, but overall I'm proud of it. I hope you all enjoy this monstrosity (wink) as much as I do.
> 
> To all average people who come along this - please, don't judge. You've reached a part of the internet where the weirdos like to go. We're all just your average people, too - with some wild kinks. 
> 
> Also, I really hate the tag, 'large cock,' because as some of my followers may know, I tend to stray away from descriptive vulgarities when talking about genitals. But, the tag fits, ~~even if the cock doesn't.~~
> 
>  
> 
> As per usual, I am not condoning abuse or rape in any shape or form, but feel that writing and reading is a safe, healthy way to explore these kinks. The gender is ambiguous in this.
> 
>  
> 
>  ** _Mr. X is gon' give it to ya'._**  
>  Enjoy!

There was a a staleness in the night air, groans of despair haunting through the crumbled streets. You slid through the shadows of street lamps, down the alley. You knew you were coming near the edge of the city, and if you could escape, you'd be free of the rising Hell of Raccoon City. That thought – that air of freedom – was the only thing keeping you going in your weariness.  
Around the corner lazily ran one of the demented humans, but it's bloody head hit the ground with just a few shots of your handgun. Ammo was low, but you hoped what little you held would carry you out.  
At the edge of the next street rested a pile of burning debris. There appeared no way across except to go through the building to the right, the wooden door shredded on its hinges, as the building on the left had caved in on itself. So, carefully, you stepped in, a short hallway littered with trash and a two doors. It appeared to be some medical facility, maybe just a small doctors office. At the end of it was a glass wall, a waiting room with a lumbering, dead human inside.  
Once to the door, you slowly and shortly opened it, firing a few rounds at the human – a male - who had just turned to come for you. He fell, slamming his head against the corner of a chair before rolling limp. The gunshots attracted a few more beasts from outside, looking back to see two running towards you, screeches echoing off the white walls. You shut the door and tossed two chairs in front of it to be safe.  
The creatures - _zombies_ \- scraped at the metal wall, dead gazes right at you. It was unnerving, so you turned to go back into the patient rooms, making sure to close that door as well. With any luck, you'd find some medical supplies, though it was likely the place had been ransacked already. Some parts of the city had been hit so quickly by the epidemic, there was no time to ransack, but the few who had survived were surviving well.  
You stopped, a lone light lingering above you. The walls were stark white with a dark teal trim, papers on the gritty gray tiles. A stale scent lingered, something of latex. It was eerily quiet. No footsteps, no groans of the undead. Nothing but the buzzing of the light. Something was wrong.  
And then you felt it. Heard it. A faint, rhythmic thumping. It was from somewhere in the building, not far from you. Glancing behind you, it quickly became louder. To your dismay, you saw its source turn the corner.  
Exceedingly tall, seemingly male, dressed in a dark leather trench coat. A hat rested atop a distorted face. And with the utmost horror in you, that face turned to look at you, empty eyes stuck upon the sight.  
There was no scream. No thought as to what it was or why it was there. There was nothing but racing up the hall and turning the corner. You heard him behind you, steps loud, but somehow they sounded calculated. That _thing_ wasn't just like the rest of the monsters around. It was different, and you knew that just from a few moments of being near it.  
Right at the turn of a corner was an undead person missing a leg. It tried to leap at you, but you took your pocket knife and stabbed its head as many times as it took to drop the creature. It groaned something awful, gurgling as blood spilled down its face and onto the floor.. The zombie had given enough time to let the giant beast catch up to you, a large hand coming around the corner to grab at your coat. He started to pull you back, but your arms slid right out. You aimed your gun back and shot, but missed, running heavily.  
At the end of the hall was an open door, and you could see that right through it was another hall. You went through, shutting the door and hastily shoving a medical bed on its side to block it. His footsteps were near behind, and without hesitation you went through the second door, shutting it and darting right up another hall.  
It was too late that you saw the hall lead to a dead end, with just two doors. You heard the first door from the other room slam open. You knew that all you could do was hide, because if you went back, you'd run right into it - _him?_ So you barged into the second door. It was a large, square room that looked to be used for x-rays, though there was no machine, as if it had been under renovations. To the side was the small room the nurses would go into when getting the x-rays. So you went in, curling up under the table.  
It was the best place to hide. Hopefully the monster wasn't smart enough to comprehend that you couldn't have just disappeared and had to be near. Those zombies were incapable of thought, but in the back of your head, you felt this thing was nothing like them.  
So you waited, huddled under a table, hearing his footsteps stomp through the halls and into the room. The first door next to the x-ray room slammed open. Then quietness. Then more steps, and the door to the x-ray room opened up. You held your breath, unsure. If he found you, you'd shoot him. That's all you could do. Shoot and run, as you had done the entire Hellish journey.  
More footsteps. Nearing. You were anxious, but had your handgun ready.  
Another few steps.  
The door to the side room opened with a loud creek, and you shuffled further under the table. This monster was smart, unlike the undead humans. It was going to find you. It knew you didn't just disappear, and now that it knew you existed, it was going to keep going until it found you. What was it? Why was it directly coming after you, and not the infected humans?  
The table flew away from the wall, the tyrannical figure looming over you. As instinct, you screamed, unloading what ammo you had in his direction. He just stood there, unmoving, and when the gun sounded empty, you threw it at him, trying to run beside him to escape. His large gloved hand fell to your torso, tossing you back against the wall. It knocked the air of you, and you just lay there, throbbing, terrified.  
Quick to return to your senses, you leaped up, running towards his other side. With no sound, the back of his hand fell across your cheek. It wasn't as hard as you'd have expected someone of his size to have, but it dropped you to the floor in a heap.  
He took one large step over to you, lifting you up by an arm. You struggled as he looked down upon you, eyes unblinking.  
“Fuck off!” Did he even understand English? He looked relativity human, but without a doubt he wasn't.  
With your free hand, you took a small knife from you pocket, stabbing it into his wrist. He didn't flinch, and you felt stupid. The bullets hadn't worked, so why would that? With his own free hand, he ripped out the knife and threw it against the glass, lifting your free hand to be confined with the other one.  
What the fuck _was_ this thing? Why hadn't it killed you yet? This thing made no sounds, and appeared almost robotic, and it was beyond unnerving.  
He carried you towards the table, tossing you on it like a rag. You were bent over it, inhaling sharply at the force against your stomach. The man was upon you, a large hand tugging harshly at the waist of your pants. You kicked back at his hand, but it did nothing, your pants sliding down to your calves. The realization of the situation hit like bricks, and you began to thrash against him. How was this something this beast had the capacity for? Was it an instinct?  
You felt his large hand press against the back of your neck, forcing you down against the table and practically immobilizing you. You groaned, reaching for the far end of the table, but were unable to move. There was then shuffling behind you, followed by his large hand around the front of you waist.  
“Stop!” you spat, but it seemed futile, the beast bent on his own desires, kicking your legs apart with a large boot. When you tried to struggle more, his hand went to your neck, nearly covering it. He squeezed, and it didn't take much to have you gasping for him to stop. As you felt yourself disappear to the blackout, he let go, and you took a sharp breath right as he shoved your head back into the table's surface. He had temporarily drained most of your energy to fight him.  
With a dry, slow shove, you felt him enter you. He was large, and it hurt, even if it were slow. He didn't even seem able to fully fit inside of you, but he pressed as much as he could manage.  
You let out a gasp, trying to pry yourself away from him, but he kept his hands firm on your back and hips.  
“Let-go!” you begged. He continued, though, speeding up barely and moving just a bit harder against you. Some sort of grunt came from him, deep and rumbling, his hand at your neck moving to be by your head.  
Each movement was a painful friction, making you wince and grit your teeth as you laid against the cold table which seemed like it was going to break underneath the two of you. There was nothing more you wanted then for the disaster to end.  
He leaned over you a bit more, pulling your hips closer, hanging over you with a hand grasping the edge of the table. He was breathing heavily, working quicker. You had given in, balling your hands into fists, eyes closed.  
There was a hand at your neck, pulling you up against his torso. It bent your back sharply, aching, causing you to whimper. The beast sped up, thrusting hard and evenly, releasing himself with a grunt and then slower, uneven movements until he finally stopped. He didn't let go of his grasp on you immediately, catching his breath. It didn't take long, and he pulled out, leaving you slumped over the table in a mess.  
You didn't look back at him, too weak and disgusted to stop him if he tried to kill you. In fact, you awaited a death blow of some sorts, but it never came, the sound of the figure leaving the room, his steps again methodical and almost calculated. From the corner of your eye, through the glass of the window, you watched him walk out and disappear.  
With a heavy, sore sigh, you pushed off the table, re-clothing yourself. Little energy left, you shoved the table to rest in front of the door alongside a small filing cabinet. You had to rest, no matter how close your freedom was. You had to take in what had just happened, and what you were going to do once you escape Raccoon City.  
Had any of that really just happened? What was that, and why did it want _that_ from you? It had to be some carnal instinct – that thing seemed to only run on instincts. And yet, but instincts, it seemed almost intelligent, knowing you had to be nearby. Even though you had been running around a zombie infested town all day and night, running into a variety of monsters, none of them had terrified you and behaved as that one. And it was confusing to you how the most human looking of all the monsters terrified you the most.  
Stiff, you lay against the floor, nervously drifting in and out of demented sleep, hoping to dream of something better.


End file.
